This invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly to an assembly for controlling forward and lateral momentum of the bicycle by an ambulant cyclist.
The recent energy conservation movement in this country has spawned increased efforts to reduce the use of gasoline-dependent devices for travel. Many people have investigated walking, jogging and cycling, and have found one or more of them to be viable alternatives, not only as a mode of transportation, but also as a device for developing or maintaining fitness.
The present invention offers an ambulant individual the flexibility of taking his "wheels" with him and maneuvering his cycle when he is afoot. The present invention thus makes it possible for the operator of a bicycle to controllably propel the vehicle while walking or running alongside, or to the rear, thereof.
The following United States Patents teach various assemblies that attach to a bicycle and aid in maintaining its stability: U.S. Pat. Nos. 502,866; 591,830; 671,049; 1,230,801; 2,087,535; 2,415,735; 2,516,431; 2,629,611; and 4,191,393.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 502,866; 591,830; 671,049; 1,230,801; and 2,087,535 disclose assemblies that aid in the steering of the bicycle when a rider is seated thereon.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,415,735 and 2,516,431 illustrate devices used to stabilize a bicycle while it is parked, the former teaching the interconnection of the downtube with the bicycle front fork, and the latter teaching the interengagement of the downtube with the front tire fender.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,393 illustrates a luggage carrier attachment for connection to the rear fork of a bicycle.
None of the foregoing patents disclose a simple assembly of components which interact with one another to assist steering control of a bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,611 mentioned above teaches an attachment for a bicycle to enable its being towed. The patented device maintains the wheels substantially aligned with the frame, and additionally provides an auxillary braking mechanism. While the device is used when the rider is afoot, the rider pulls, rather than pushes, the bicycle, and therefore he is located in front of the vehicle. Thus, aside from the obvious structural differences between the patent and the present invention, the patent is not concerned with keeping the ambulant rider's feet out of contact with the bicycle pedals.